<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetest thing by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288650">Sweetest thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh'>Ulqueleh (Ulquii)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Ficlets! [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Established Relationship, Hot Chocolate, I needed that tag, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) uses glasses, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But the chocolate already had sugar,” Keith says, reaching for the empty package and squinting at the ingredients. There’s no ‘chocolate’ ingredient written in the first place, and he’s suddenly concerned, “Shiro, I don’t think this is going to work.”</p><p>“Come on, babe!” Shiro whines, and if Keith looks, he knows he’s going to see him with his big puppy eyes, pleading, “Just trust me, okay?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Ficlets! [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetest thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/gifts">naarna</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holiday gift for <a href="https://twitter.com/naarna">Janine</a>!!</p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Then you have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think this is supposed to be like this, Shiro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, it’s going to work. You just have to put the sugar in-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the chocolate already had sugar,” Keith says, reaching for the empty package and squinting at the ingredients. There’s no ‘chocolate’ ingredient written in the first place, and he’s suddenly concerned, “Shiro, I don’t think this is going to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, babe!” Shiro whines, and if Keith looks, he knows he’s going to see him with his big puppy eyes, pleading, “Just trust me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith might trust this man with his life. But in the kitchen is a whole different story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see the recipe again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Takashi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is handed the PADD, and he squints while he skims through the listed ingredients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, this doesn’t say 2 cups of sugar, it says ½,” he says, but the moment he turns to the stove, Shiro is already spilling the second cup of sugar in the steaming pot, “Shiro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops?” Shiro says, not meaning it, “In my defense, I’m getting old and these glasses don’t work anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes, suppressing a smile at Shiro’s squint through the reading glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting old and not rotting from cloying hot chocolate, I hope,” Keith grumbles, and Shiro laughs, “Shiro, this is too much sugar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it sweet,” Shiro protests, and Keith takes the measuring cup from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me just-” But then Shiro is taking a sip from the hot cocoa with a spoon, and his face lights up beautifully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith! You have to taste it!” He claims, taking another spoon full of hot cocoa and shoving it without care into Keith’s mouth. But before Keith can burn his tongue or complain about the sweetness, he lets out a soft sound around the spoon, eyes blinking wide. This is the most delicious hot cocoa he has ever tasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” he garbles out around the spoon, and Shiro smiles widely, “Ohmygod, Shiro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to trust me, babe,” Shiro says, winking at him and kissing his cheek, “Now, let’s get the marshmallows!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes, huffing and pulling out the spoon from his mouth, following Shiro run to the cabinet where the mini marshmallows are and pull them out with a boyish grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith realizes then the hot chocolate isn’t the sweetest thing he has this Christmas.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a> (including the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder">LLF Comment Builder</a>), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author replies to comments.</p><p>If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p><p>~</p><p>Come and yell with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ulqueleh">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>